


May Madness Fics

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, HP May Madness 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: This will include my fics/ficlets for the 2018 HP May Madness Challenge.This chapter's summary: Harry thinks he's on cloud nine.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry didn't plan to test this theory anytime soon, but he knew he had a new happiest moment needed to conjure a Patronus Charm. After all, if his wedding night with Ginny didn't qualify, then nothing would.

It wasn't like they were blushing virgins, but there was something special about making love for the first time as husband and wife. Before, it was a time of learning and stolen moments, as they tried to hide their sexual activities from friends and family. But now they could freely give themselves to each other. There was an old Muggle saying about being on cloud nine. If such a place existed, then Harry figured he was there.

They took their time exploring each other's bodies. Harry made sure to learn everything that pleased his wife. He learned what was the best way to help her come, and he also learned her dislikes. In turn, he taught her what he enjoyed and what he hated.

They also took time to try new and different things. Normally, Ginny liked being on top, but tonight she was willing to literally let go. She consented as he tied her hands above her head, preventing her from touching his skin. They kissed passionately as he thrust roughly into her. Judging by the enthusiasm of her moans, Harry guessed she didn't mind being tied up for him. He made a mental note for them to do this more often.

As Ginny drifted off to sleep, he smiled and stroked her long, red hair. If their future was anything like their wedding night, then he supposed he wouldn't leave cloud nine anytime soon.


	2. If At First You Don't Succeed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione realizes that practice makes perfect, thanks to Luna's advice.

Hermione should have realized that books weren't proper substitutes for experience. She had made that point in Umbridge's classes without much success. Yet, after the first time she made love with Ron, she thought she needed to spend more time at the library, reading about sex.

Because of the mature nature of the subject, books about sex were kept in the Restricted Section, and normally required a teacher's note to use them. Fortunately, Hermione was Head Girl, and with that position came the needed permission to check out any books from that part of the library. To be fair, she suspected neither McGonagall or Madam Pince knew the real reason Hermione was making use of these books.

While most of the books she checked out involved sex magic, there were still some helpful hints. While she wanted to take notes, she didn't want anyone finding out what she was doing, so she tried to memorize the information. Her attention was so focused on her reading that she didn't hear the footsteps.

"Sex magic, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped with surprise, barely managing to suppress a scream. Luna was leaning against a bookcase, with her arms folded and a knowing smile on her face. "What are you doing here, Luna?"

The Ravenclaw girl picked up a book, breathing heavily because of its weight. "Assigned reading for McCracken. You know how our new Defense teacher is. I would ask you what you're doing here, but it's obvious."

Hermione blushed. "I don't know what you mean, Luna."

Luna giggled. "Come on, Hermione, even Ravenclaws know you can't learn everything from a book. Sometimes, the best learning comes from experience. If at first you don't succeed, try again. That's a saying some of us like to remember."

If anything, Hermione's blush deepened, as she remembered her awkward first time with Ron. While Luna didn't explicitly say it, she suspected the Ravenclaw girl knew that was the reason Hermione was here. Before she could say anything, Luna turned and left. Before disappearing from sight, she said, "Remember to try again if you don't get it right the first time."

******

Even with the Silencing Charms, Hermione tried her best to be quiet. But when Ron was pleasuring her, his tongue tasting her skin, it was hard not to moan. At least it was better than last time, thanks to Luna's advice. After the first time, she was worried that Ron wouldn't want to sleep with Hermione anymore. Thankfully, her fears were unfounded.

While their lovemaking was still rough around the edges, the fact she spent more time with her body pressed against his, instead of her nose in the book, proved that Luna's advice was correct: "If at first you don't succeed, try again."

By the time Ron was ready to enter her, any fears and doubts had vanished. Her body eagerly met his thrust for thrust as his lips silenced her moans. It was a shame that he hadn't returned to Hogwarts with her this year; otherwise, who knows how much time they would have had to practice...and practice...and practice?

Yes, practical experience was definitely better than theory.


	3. The Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gives Hermione an early anniversary present.

The first time Ron saw Hermione in the red dress, he was stunned. He had been in love with her for a while, but she looked absolutely beautiful. It didn't have the elegance of her Yule Ball gown from fourth year. In fact, in terms of style and fashion, it was a lot simpler. But it still made her look all the more beautiful.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time for more than a dance or two. If not for Kingsley's warning, he would have carried her away for some private time. Instead, he had been forced to flee with Hermione and Harry as the Death Eaters crashed the wedding reception. When they were forced to change into more casual clothes, he had lost track of the red dress. Even after all this time, he didn't know what had happened to it.

******

Ron smiled as he dropped by Hermione's office at the Ministry. Her secretary was used to him visiting at odd hours. By now, she knew better than to make him wait. Instead, she waved him through. Fortunately, the door to Hermione's office was open, which meant she was only working on some paperwork. Still, there was some protocol to be observed, even for the husband of the Minister of Magic.

He knocked, and she looked up. "Ron! What are you doing here?"

He entered, closing the door behind him. "I just wanted to give you an early anniversary present."

Hermione smiled. "That's very thoughtful, but it's not for another three months."

Ron grinned. "I know. That's why I said an early present," he said, handing her the box. It had taken him a few months to find the right dress, and he fervently hoped she liked it.

She stood and took the box before opening it. She pulled out a red dress, a dress that was identical to the one she wore for Bill and Fleur's wedding all those years ago. "This is a nice dress, Ron. Thank you."

"You don't recognize it?"

Hermione looked at it, frowned and shook her head. "Should I?"

"Well, it's not the same dress, but it's the same style, color and fashion as the one you wore for Bill's wedding. It was the one dress that confirmed my love for you."

She responded by throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. "I love you so much, Ron. Thank you."

He pulled away to gaze at her smiling face. "Why don't you try it on?"

Hermione became stern. "Now? I can't just strip off my robes and try it on. I'm the Minister of Magic, and this is my office…"

"And the rest of the staff knows better than to interrupt you once your door is closed and locked," Ron grinned.

If this was a few years ago, Hermione would have continued to argue with him. Instead, she gave him one last stern look before laughing. She motioned for him to close and lock the door before undressing.

"And no, Ron, we're not going to shag on my desk, even with the door locked and the use of Silencing Charms."

Ron smirked. "Then how about a shag after dinner tonight at your favorite restaurant?"

"Now, that is a wonderful idea."

******

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione left her office, arm in arm. He felt like the luckiest wizard in the world, with such a beautiful woman as his wife, wearing such a sexy, beautiful red dress. He could have sworn Hermione's secretary gave them a wink before they left the outer offices.

He was definitely looking forward to getting his wife out of that red dress after dinner.


	4. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione persuades Ron to stay the night.

Ron opened his eyes to see his girlfriend gazing back at him. She smiled and greeted him with a kiss. "I hope I didn't tire you out too much," Hermione teased.

He grinned. "Never," he replied before returning her kiss. "I can't wait until the Christmas holidays."

"Neither can I, although…"

Ron sat up, looking at her suspiciously. "Although, what?"

It was Hermione's turn to sit up. The blanket slid off her body, revealing her naked breasts. "I was wondering if you could stay tonight."

He gulped. "It's not that I don't want to, but technically you're a student, and I'm not. I know McGonagall allowed us some private time, but I doubt she would be happy if she knew what we were up to."

Hermione blushed. "She knows. Well, she suspects, but since she trusts me, she didn't say a word. Besides, I borrowed the map from Ginny."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Didn't Harry give it to her?"

"During the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. He managed to slip it to her without anyone noticing and they made good use…"

He covered his ears. "I don't want to hear the details."

Hermione laughed. "So, will you stay the night?" In order to reassure him, she slipped out of bed, walked over to her bag and pulled out the Marauder's Map. Touching the tip of her wand to the parchment, she said, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ She blushed again, realizing just how true her statement was. She gave it to him, and he was relieved to see McGonagall in her office and Filch in the Owlery.

"I guess I could be persuaded to stay the night. Thank Merlin for the Room of Requirement...wait a minute…"

She grinned. "Don't worry. Neville had a plan to prevent anyone from interrupting us," she said as she straddled Ron.

"What would we do without our friends?"

"Well, we don't need them now, do we?"

Ron laughed as she lowered herself onto his waiting cock.


	5. Three Generations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three generations of Potters with their lovers by the lake.

Spring 1978

The joyous feeling was infectious. James couldn't help grinning as the Gryffindor crowd practically carried him from the pitch. While it may seem only like a victory, especially one against a weak Ravenclaw team this year, the win secured the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor for the third year in a row. It also helped to put his House further in front for the House Cup, and for his girlfriend, Lily, that was probably the most important outcome.

And speaking of Lily, he felt a firm grip on his arm, followed by a seductive whisper of, "Come with me." Despite his almost constant need to argue, he suspected she had a celebration in mind, and thus easily suppressed the urge to argue. Sirius and Remus gave him amused looks, but he knew they would keep the rest of the House, and more importantly, McGonagall distracted. After all, she probably wouldn't approve of what the Head Boy and Girl were about to do.

Once they were free of the crowd, Lily started to loosen her grip, but James took the opportunity to take her by the hand. He had a hunch they were heading to the place she had pointed out after the match against Hufflepuff. Unfortunately, it had been too cold to take advantage of that spot then. Thank Merlin for springtime.

The spot she was leading to was right next to the lake, but it was hidden from view by trees and bushes, while giving them a spectacular view of the lake and the surrounding mountains. But it wasn't the view of the lake that James was interested in at the moment.

And judging by Lily's actions, neither was she. Once they were safely hidden from view, she started undressing. It wasn't a slow, seductive act, but a quick and frenzied one. Clearly, she wanted to be naked as soon as possible, and judging by an impatient growl, she wanted him to follow suit, which he was only too happy to do.

James was about to conjure a blanket, but Lily was too impatient. She pulled him down on top of her, kissing him passionately. He tossed his wand away and surrendered to her demands. Her legs opened, and he positioned himself quickly before entering her. Even though they couldn't be seen, they suspected someone would soon look for them. Therefore, their coupling was quick and desperate.

James normally liked to take his time with Lily when they made love, but sometimes he liked having a quick shag. He slammed into her hard and fast, eliciting loud moans and cries from her lips. She clung to him as they moved as one. Normally, he would also take the time to caress and kiss her breasts, but he sensed they didn't have the time to do so.

It wasn't long until they both came, with his name spilling from her mouth. He closed his eyes as he called out her name as his climax rolled over him.

Spring 1999

For only the third time, Harry was watching a Gryffindor Quidditch match from the stands. At least this time, he wasn't under a lifetime ban that had been imposed by that toad Umbridge. Still, it was bittersweet watching his House, and not being able to be part of it. McGonagall had offered him a chance to return to Hogwarts for his _seventh_ year, but Harry felt the need to move on.

While he was cheering on the rest of the team, he had eyes only for one of its star Chasers: his girlfriend, Ginny. He watched as she weaved between Bludgers and other players. He winced as a Ravenclaw Beater almost hit a Bludger towards her, but the Gryffindor Beater responded by hitting it back at him. He was on his feet, cheering loudly when she scored her seventh goal of the game.

Between Ginny and the other two Gryffindor Chasers, the match was quickly getting out of hand. He knew it would take a miracle by Ravenclaw, including a catch by its Seeker, to pull out a win. Nevertheless, the Gryffindor team was too good. A couple of times the Ravenclaw Seeker almost had her hand on the Golden Snitch, only to avoid a couple of Bludgers. When the Gryffindor Seeker caught it, the match ended in a rout.

"You know, Potter, this reminds me of a similar match when your parents were here," McGonagall said as she prepared to award the Quidditch Cup.

Harry swelled with pride. Even though he knew his parents weren't perfect, he still loved hearing stories about them. "I guess Dad won a thrilling match for Gryffindor."

"I said it was a similar match. Ravenclaw never had a chance, but don't tell Professor Flitwick that," McGonagall said dryly. She stood up, and was about to leave the stands when she stopped and turned to face Harry. "By the way, congratulate Miss Weasley for as long as you want, but make sure she returns to the castle before curfew. There's also a nice spot by the lake where your parents thought they couldn't be seen." She left him blushing furiously, leaving him little doubt about how his parents celebrated those many years ago.

Harry battled the crowds as he raced towards Ginny. She saw him running towards her, and ran to him. She jumped into his arms as they kissed furiously. "I think a little congratulations is in order," he whispered into her ear.

He led her away from the pitch, and it took him a few minutes to find the spot McGonagall was talking about. Since she had warned him that they wouldn't be invisible, he took the time to add a few precautions. Once the Concealment Charms were in place, he was confident that only someone powerful could undo them.

Meanwhile, he was pleased to see that Ginny hadn't wasted any time stripping. He quickly threw off his clothes as he pulled her to him. He couldn't wait to continue this celebration with her.

Spring 2024

The sky began to darken, but Albus didn't want to move. It wasn't that he was lazy, but rather he didn't want to disturb his partner. Her head rested on his chest as he held her close to him. Their books and other study material remained scattered near where they had made love. He knew Rose would kill him if any of her belongings ended up in the lake.

He remembered her dragging him to this spot by the lake, where the trees and bushes seemed to provide protection from others. She had insisted he needed fresh air to help him study for the N.E.W.T.s. One thing had led to another and soon the two cousins were snogging, desperately pulling off each other's robes.

He remembered Rose throwing her head back and moaning with pleasure as she rode him. He remembered his cousin guiding his hands up to her breasts as she rocked back and forth on his cock. He remembered the feel of pleasure as he came, followed by her release.

Albus knew that if either of their families knew about their relationship, they would be grounded for life, even upon finishing school. But that didn't stop either of them from taking their love to the next level. She had given him an incentive to do well on his exams. If he passed, she would move in with him. Apparently, she wanted to do so anyway, because this had been the latest incentive for him.

As the sun set, Rose began to stir. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "We need to head back before Lily and Hugo come looking for us."

"I was hoping we could stay here longer," he replied, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I know, but there's always tomorrow," she promised.

He grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."


	6. On The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna never fails to surprise Harry.

Harry knew it was safe to go on the beach, but he was worried when he saw Luna standing on it, away from Shell Cottage itself. While she hadn't been tortured while a prisoner at Malfoy Manor, he suspected that she hadn't been given that much food. Fleur had made sure everyone got plenty to eat shortly after their arrival.

"Luna, are you okay?" he asked.

It was when she turned to face him that he noticed she was barefoot. She smiled as he approached. "It's a lovely day today, isn't it? Can you feel the gentle breeze? Can you hear the birds chirping in the air?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it's beautiful. I was wondering…"

"If I was safe?" she asked, giggling. "Don't worry, Harry. As long as I stay on the beach, I'll be safe."

"That's good. If you want to be alone now…"

"You can stay. In fact, I want to ask you a question. Does my skin look pale?"

Harry looked at her face, then her arms. While her skin had always been a little paler than the others, her time in the cellar at Malfoy Manor had whitened it even more. "I suppose so."

"It could use a little sun, and not just my arms, face, or legs," Luna said serenely.

Before he could ask what she meant, she started unbuttoning her blouse. It took him a minute to react when she dropped it to the ground, revealing her white bra. She smiled as he blushed furiously. Clearly, she wasn't embarrassed at all. He knew he should leave, but she had wanted him to stay.

Luna continued undressing, stripping out of her skirt and knickers, revealing her naked body to him. Harry gulped nervously. The closest he had seen naked girls was in the Quidditch changing rooms at Hogwarts. Even then, Katie and the others had made sure their towels were wrapped securely around their bodies. Even during his time with Hermione, there had been a privacy screen so he hadn't seen even her in a towel.

"You didn't happen to bring a towel, did you, Harry?" Luna asked. She started to walk towards him.

"No. I didn't expect either of us to go swimming." He didn't mention the fact it was still too cold to swim in these waters.

She smiled. "It wasn't for swimming, but for a nice tan, and other activities."

When she reached him and wrapped her arms around him, he knew immediately what those other activities entailed. Any objections died as she stood on her toes to kiss him. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally pulled away and rested on the soles of her feet. "If you don't have a towel, we'll just have to adapt. But you should really be naked for you to completely enjoy what we're about to do."

Harry had never undressed so quickly in his life. Luna was correct. It was better for him to be naked as they made love on the sandy beach. Judging by the enthusiasm in her voice as she moaned, she didn't mind that sand would cover her body. When she asked him to flip her over so she could be on top, Harry discovered he didn't mind the sand either.


	7. Escaping The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain interrupts one of Harry and Ginny's private moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though there's no sex in the story, still warning for underage since Ginny's 15, and implied future sex immediately after the story.

When Harry felt the first drop of rain, he didn't think too much about it. After all, he was busy kissing Ginny by the lake. They finally had a chance to use this secluded spot, and they intended to take advantage. Between their classes and Harry's detentions with Snape on Saturdays, they didn't have a lot of free time together.

One of her hands snaked through his messy black hair, while the other clung to him. Well, it did initially before it started to untuck his shirt from his pants. It was hard with only one hand, but Ginny gave it her best effort.

Harry felt a second drop, but thought it was his imagination. After all, the sky was clear when they arrived. The next few drops eliminated any doubt. Instead of a light drizzle, the young couple was soon drenched in a raging downpour.

Panicking, they stood up and ran, grateful that they hadn't actually undressed yet. They knew they needed a place to dry, but the castle was too far away, and Filch would kill them both for tracking mud through the corridors. Harry couldn't count on help from Nick or Peeves this time.

Suddenly, Ginny grabbed him by the hand and turned him towards the Quidditch pitch. They were soaked when they made it to the changing room, but at least they could dry off their shoes before returning to the castle. Judging by the look of lust in her eyes, the smirk on her face, and the suddenly passionate kiss, Harry suspected she had another idea in mind. He was only too eager to comply.


	8. Under The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tree doesn't give them complete protection from the rain, but they don't care.

Pansy and Theo were caught in the same storm that Ginny and Harry were. If they had seen the Gryffindor couple snogging or running, they didn't say anything. They were too busy kissing under a tree. It didn't give them a lot of protection, but at least they weren't soaked.

Unofficially, Pansy was Draco's girlfriend. At least, that's what everyone in Slytherin believed. But he hadn't paid any attention to her lately. She didn't know if it was his secret mission or that younger Greengrass girl. All Pansy knew was that she needed a boyfriend who would pay her the proper attention. Fortunately, Theo was that boy.

After one week, Pansy knew she had made the right choice. When she wasn't studying, she was in Theo's lap, snogging him furiously. They made ample use of various broom closets, avoiding teachers and Filch. Once the weather started to warm up, they took their snogging outside.

Theo kept his shirt on, while Pansy kept her skirt on as she rode him. While occasional rain drops struck them, they didn't care. She kept riding him, determined to come first. He grinned as she leaned her head back to moan loudly. The rain drowned out the sound of her moans, which was fortunate since other students nearby were hurrying back to the castle. Like Harry and Ginny, the Slytherin couple just ignored them, determined to keep their attention on each other.

The storm finally relented, allowing sunlight to appear. But Pansy and Theo kept shagging, this time against the tree itself. Pansy didn't care about the tree's bark touching her back. All she wanted to do was to keep shagging. Finally, she screamed his name as he filled her.

As they dressed, ignoring the fact that their clothing was wet, Pansy said, "What a first week." Theo smirked in response.


	9. Lavender's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hermione leaves, Ron and Lavender continue with their new relationship.

The birds continued flying around Ron's head, even with Hermione gone. They kept probing his hands, looking for a way past them. But between his hands and Lavender's quick spell work, they struck the wall before disappearing. Soon only one was left, and it quickly joined the others.

Lavender stood there, fuming. "I can't believe Hermione did that. Are you sure you're friends?"

"She's like that sometimes," Ron said as he looked around nervously. Knowing Hermione, she could have easily prepared another flock of birds to attack when he least expected it.

Lavender's snarl quickly turned into a smile. "Maybe I can help you heal," she suggested. She walked over to him, reached for him, and brought his mouth to hers. If their snogging was intense in the common room, it paled in comparison to now. Without an audience, Ron was free to truly take advantage of this willing girl in his arms.

Their bodies started grinding against each other as they continued kissing. Their hands tugged on each other's robes, desperate to reach skin underneath. They had to pull away to continue undressing, much to their dismay. Finally, when they both were naked, they returned to each other's arms.

Growing up with older brothers and sharing a dorm with four other boys had given Ron a chance to hear and learn about sex. But actually having it was different and better than just hearing about it. He picked up Lavender and carried her to the wall. Once she was pinned against it, he continued supporting her as he kissed every part of her neck, jaw, lips and shoulders.

Lavender moaned with frustration. "Get on with it."

Ron was willing to obey. He realized their first time shouldn't be against the wall, so he carried her to a teacher's desk. Once there, he spun her around, bent her over and entered her. He moaned with ecstasy at the feeling of being inside her. He started slamming his cock, thrusting into her furiously. Ron kept a tight grip on her hips as he continued fucking her.

Neither one of them were going to last long at this rate. Sweat poured from their bodies as they continued shagging quickly. Her moans grew louder with each thrust until she was finally screaming his name. Ron closed his eyes as he came, spilling himself inside her. Once he was finished, he pulled out.

Lavender breathed heavily as she looked at him and giggled. "Are you sure you never did this with Hermione?"

Ron didn't have the energy to talk, so he settled for shaking his head.

Lavender smirked. "Then I finally beat her in something. Are you up for round two?"

He watched her as she knelt and reached for his cock. His nod was the only answer she needed.


	10. Turnabout Equals Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, Remus, and Marlene lock James and Lily in an empty classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title could be considered a spoiler for what happens towards the end of the fic.

The door slammed, causing Remus to wince. "There they go again," he muttered as he worked on his Transfiguration essay.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why don't they just shag and get it over with?"

Remus snorted. "Believe me, Prongs would, but Evans won't let him anywhere near her knickers, let alone inside them. What we need is to do something that will cause them…"

He was interrupted by the sound of Marlene McKinnon sitting down next to him. Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing that she didn't approve of the Marauders' antics. Sure enough, she looked annoyed. But to both Remus and Sirius's surprise, she didn't lecture them. "I wonder when Lily and Potter will just shag. They both know they want to."

Remus and Sirius exchanged surprised looks, before smirks appeared on their faces. "Tell me, McKinnon, how would you like to arrange such an opportunity?" Sirius asked pleasantly.

She was immediately cautious. "Such as?"

"Well, even if they don't shag, we can at least guarantee ourselves an hour of peace and quiet. What say you?"

A wicked grin appeared on Marlene's face. "Tell me."

******

James knew he should be suspicious. It was a note from Sirius, asking to meet him in the Charms classroom. It looked like his best friend's handwriting, but instead of the nickname at the bottom, it was Sirius's real name. That meant it involved something serious, or someone was trying to play a prank on him.

As he paced around the classroom, the door open and Lily walked in. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Sirius wanted to meet me here."

"Strange. Marlene wanted the same thing. She didn't ask me herself, but…"

James's suspicions were confirmed, but before he could say anything, the door slammed. They both ran to it, trying to open it with all their strength. He pounded on it, but nothing happened except soreness in his hands. "I'll kill him."

"I'll join you," Lily muttered, then glared at him. "Or maybe this was your idea."

He backed away. He had been on the wrong end of her hexes, and didn't have the desire to repeat those experiences. "What do you mean?"

She drew her wand, pointing it at him. "Maybe you had Black and Lupin do this, with you playing the part of the _pranked_ friend. Don't deny it, Potter. I've seen you do it with Pettigrew."

James was about to point out that Peter was genuinely gullible, but now wasn't the time. "I swear, Evans, it wasn't me. Would I risk trapping myself in an empty room with you?"

"You've always wanted to seduce me."

"Let me rephrase that: would I risk trapping myself in an empty room when you're this angry? I'm a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them," he said earnestly.

Lily stopped her advance. "When you put it that way, you're right. Shall we try to unlock the door, this time with wands?"

******

Outside the classroom, Remus, Sirius and Marlene were kneeling, straining to hear their friends' voices. They laughed silently as both James and Lily tried unlocking the door with magic, but failed. "Oh, if they only knew where the key was."

"I still say you should have given it to James," Marlene said.

"That would be too cruel. Any chance of romance would die. On the other hand, if Lily has it…"

"James would think she's trying to seduce him. Instead of being angry, he would be impressed," Sirius said.

******

"Are you sure it won't open, James?"

He gritted his teeth. "We both tried _Alohomora_ multiple times with both our wands, and nothing happened. Whatever spell our friends used, it has us locked in for good." He barely registered her use of his first name as he continued his efforts against the door.

Lily growled with frustration, slumping to the floor. She had bought her books with her, since she expected to return to the common room for studying after dinner. As she reached in, she felt something odd: a key. She pulled it out and looked at it. "How did this get in here?"

James turned. "Where did you get that key?"

"I don't know. I just reached into my bag, and felt it in there. Maybe we can try it in the keyhole?" she suggested.

"Maybe. Let me," he said, holding out his hand. She gave it to him and he inserted the key into the keyhole. _Click!_ It worked. 

As he was about to turn it, Lily put a hand on his arm. "Wait a minute. Something about this is stranger than usual. Shouldn't the keyhole be on the outside?"

James frowned as he examined the door. "You're right," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper. A strong suspicion was entering his mind. His earlier thought that they had been pranked seemed to be correct. The door itself looked as though it had been charmed to put the keyhole in the interior part of the door. "If our suspicions are correct, they planted the key on you, wondering if we would even think to look in your bag."

Lily gritted her teeth, then smiled. "I have an idea. Do you want to get some revenge?"

James smirked. "Definitely."

******

Sirius frowned as he pressed his ear to the door. "I don't hear anything."

"Maybe they're asleep?" Marlene suggested.

Remus shook his head. "I've never known either of them to be this sleepy this early. Normally, they're either arguing or James is planning pranks."

Before Sirius or Marlene could reply, a loud cry emanated from behind the door. "That's it, James! Harder!"

The other three Gryffindors looked at each other with surprise. They heard muffled groans and moans as they heard their friends shagging. Sirius wolf whistled as he heard James say, "I've always wanted to do this."

They continued listening before deciding to leave.

******

Now it was James and Lily's turn to listen at the door. "Do you think they're gone?" he asked.

"Marlene would probably be the first to leave, and I doubt your friends would want to be caught by Filch. If he caught them, he would also catch us."

"Good point. Do you think we convinced them?"

Lily grinned wickedly. "I think so."

James smirked. "That was a good performance, if I do say so myself. Now, would you like to do it for real?"

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Potter. This is the closest you'll ever get to shagging me," she said.


	11. Stormy Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope cheers up Percy after a Gryffindor loss.

Even though the dementors were gone, the chill remained. The storm continued its relentless assault on the Quidditch pitch as the spectators filed out. Percy was drenched to the bone, horrified by what he saw. As bad as Gryffindor's loss to Hufflepuff was, Harry's near death experience was worse. He was relieved when he saw Dumbledore race out to the field and slow Harry's descent to the ground.

His brothers may not suspect it, but Percy was a huge Quidditch fan. He just preferred to keep his studies a priority. They may not think so, but he was proud when Fred and George had made the team as Beaters. He even thought the Quidditch Cup was in the bag, saying as much to his Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

As he made his way back to the castle, he felt a hand on his arm. He saw Penelope looking at him with sympathy in her eyes. He allowed her to lead him away from the crowd, to a secluded part of the grounds. The storm intensified, but neither of them cared. Once they were certain they were hidden, they kissed.

Percy wasn't a virgin by any means, but sex wasn't the priority on his mind at the moment. Yet, it seemed that Penelope wanted to make love at the moment. She knelt on the muddy ground as she undid his belt buckle, and helped him out of his pants. With trembling fingers, Percy unbuttoned his shirt before tossing it to the ground, not caring that people would likely notice the mud on his robes.

Once they were both naked, Percy lowered Penelope to the ground, adjusting their position so she would be on top. If they were going to have sex during a thunderstorm, he could at least make sure her body wasn't stained with any mud.

The wind and rain intensified as the couple's lovemaking also intensified. The howling wind drowned out the sound of their moans as Penelope rode Percy vigorously. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as his hands caressed her breasts. A loud crack of thunder sounded as she screamed, reaching her climax. Percy followed shortly later as another roll of thunder boomed across the sky.

As they dressed, they both knew they would have to think of a story to explain their muddy clothes. But at least Percy could smile, despite Gryffindor's loss. Penelope always knew how to brighten his day when he most needed it and least expected it.


	12. Love In The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a bath turns into something else.

The weather was unusually warm, and their new campsite was next to a lake. Hermione decided the conditions were perfect. Now all she had to do was convince Harry. Well, she also had to summon up Gryffindor bravery too, because it's not usual for her to bathe in front of her best friend, her male best friend. She winced as she thought of Ron's reaction, wondering if she was justifying his departure.

_Oh, stop it, Hermione. It's only a bath, not sex. Besides, Harry doesn't think of you that way because he loves Ginny._ She's certain that's the case, but Harry is also a teen boy, and he will be around a naked girl, even though she'll make sure he's not looking when she's entering and leaving the lake. Also, the water will be up to her shoulders.

Hermione reentered the tent and saw Harry looking at the Marauder's Map. He was probably looking at Ginny's dot. He would deny it, but Hermione knew him too well. He must have seen her re-enter, because he looked up. He knew that she was scouting their campsite, and waited for her report.

"There is a lake just outside, and the weather is perfect," she said.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Harry asked slowly.

"Harry, this may be our last chance for a bath in some time, and we need to take advantage of that," she replied firmly.

He blushed. "Not that. I mean, do we both need to be there? Why can't one of us go at a time, then return to the tent?"

Hermione knew that would be the sensible thing to do, but not necessarily the safest. Her charms only extended past the immediate surroundings of the tent, which meant that anyone in the lake could be seen by anyone: Muggle, Snatcher, or Death Eater. She knew she should agree with his question.

Unfortunately, Harry knew the security implications, and would agree with her decision. "I know it will be awkward, but as long as we both do as we discussed, it shouldn't be too bad." The words sounded logical, but she suspected they would be proven false shortly.

Harry nodded his agreement, and they left the tent, clutching their wands tightly. This part of England was relatively deserted, but they didn't believe in taking any chances. Harry sat on the ground and closed his eyes while Hermione undressed. This was the weak point of their plan, which is why she stripped as quickly as possible. The water was cool, but thanks to the warm temperatures, not unbearably cold. Once the water was up to her shoulders, she yelled, "You can open your eyes!"

Hermione turned her back to avoid giving him even an accidental glimpse of her breasts. While she wasn't comfortable with the idea of him seeing even this much, it was better than the alternative. Besides, knowing Harry, he was probably scanning the sky and surroundings for any visitors, and therefore, was too distracted to watch her. At least, she hoped that was the case.

She sank beneath the surface before emerging. Her brown hair now clung to her skin. She knew it needed shampoo, but it was back in the tent, and it was too late to fetch it. She also decided against asking Harry to get it. She would just have to settle for it being wet.

As comfortable as the water was, she couldn't stay in it forever. She decided to swim around for a bit, then leave. Making sure to keep her breasts hidden, she started to turn towards the shore, then stopped. What she saw caused her to blush, with her mouth wide open.

Harry's pants and underwear were by his feet, and he was furiously stroking his cock. His eyes were closed, and he let out several moans. Hermione knew she should close her eyes, but she couldn't stop staring at him. Even though she had been careful to keep most of her body hidden, was he still that aroused by her? Or was he dreaming of Ginny, imagining her to be in Hermione's place?

She watched as Harry stiffened, believing he was about to come. Sure enough, he came over his hand, causing her to close her eyes. After a minute, she wondered if it was safe to open her eyes. When she did, she saw Harry staring back at her, his own face as red as hers. She suddenly realized he had spotted her staring at him.

"Um…"

"I was, uh, about to leave the lake so you could take your turn," she said softly, trying to avoid his eyes. "Or maybe you could join me."

Harry continued blushing. "What do you mean join you?" he asked as he tried cleaning himself off and putting his pants and boxers back on.

"I mean, since I saw you, it's only fair that you see, um, me," she replied. She mentally cursed herself. She had never had this much trouble speaking before, but neither had she been caught spying on a boy wanking before either. "If you don't want to join me, I'll go ahead and get dressed."

He immediately stopped what he was doing, and kicked his pants and underwear off again. He struggled, since his shoes and socks were still on. Once those articles of clothing were off, his shirt soon joined them on the ground. Hermione watched as he walked quickly into the lake. Even though they both knew she had seen his cock, he was still trying to hide himself.

She swam over to him and raised herself out of the water a little to give him a good look at her breasts. True to her word, since she had seen his cock, it was only fair he got to see the rest of her. Despite that, she felt the heat radiating from her face, wondering if he thought she was ugly. After all, Ginny was athletic while Hermione wasn't.

As though to answer her unspoken question, Harry said, "You're beautiful."

Hermione heard the splash of the water as he moved towards her. Before she knew it, he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed him. Her sensible part screamed for her to push her away, but her more reckless side won out. She wrapped her arms around him as the kiss deepened. The longer they snogged, the less embarrassed she became.

Harry's mouth soon turned its attention to her neck, shoulder and then her breasts. Hermione moaned softly as she felt his tongue flicker at her nipples. She felt his hands travel down her back, and his cock brush against her pussy. She couldn't believe she was skinny dipping in a lake with Harry, snogging furiously. She couldn't believe she was about to have sex with her best friend.

Harry pulled back and gazed into her eyes. This time, she answered his unspoken question. "Yes, I want to, Harry. Make love to me."

He didn't need any further persuasion. Getting a firm grip on her with one hand, he guided his cock into her. She winced, trying to get used to presence. Sensing her discomfort, Harry stopped, but she motioned for him to continue. The pain diminished and she indicated the pain had passed.

It began with a slow thrust. The water barely stirred, but as Harry increased the speed and force of his thrusts, the waves became bigger and louder. Hermione clung to him and kissed him, moaning into his mouth. Their bodies moved as one as they continued shagging. She never thought that her first time would be in a lake. As such, a body of water presented its set of challenges, but she knew they were up to it.

As they continued to shag, Harry once again focused his attention on her breasts as she rose from the water. Her moans and cries carried across the lake, and she knew their lovemaking could be heard by anyone. But neither of them cared about the risks, only bringing each other love and satisfaction.

Harry's thrusts became more ragged, as though he was trying to keep himself from coming. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, but soon his restraint melted away as he filled her with his seed. Her body reacted joyfully at the sound of her name on his lips, and she soon followed with her own climax.

He withdrew from her, and they stood for a moment, staring at each other. They couldn't believe the moment they had just shared. "That was good," she said, breaking the silence.

Harry smiled. "Good? It was great."

"I can think of one way it could be better."

"How?"

Hermione grinned. "How about we do this on a bed next time? Like, in a minute or so?"

Harry's response was another passionate kiss.


	13. A Slytherin Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherins should really learn not to make bets with other Slytherins.

Daphne heard it all before. No matter how often she had tea with Astoria and their friends, it was only a matter of time before Pansy and Tracey ended up talking about Harry Potter's sexual inclinations. Today, they talked about whether he was a man on top, or didn't mind the woman being on top. Well, it was time to move things along.

"I can tell you that he likes being on top. He loves kissing and licking his partner's breasts as the bed shakes underneath them," Daphne said as she finished her tea.

The others' reactions were priceless. Tracey looked stunned, while Pansy was skeptical. Astoria, however, was fighting a smirk. Daphne hoped her younger sister wouldn't open her mouth and spoil everything.

"How do you know that?" Tracey demanded.

Pansy shook her head. "There's no way you can possibly know that. Weasley doesn't strike me as the _kids-and-tell_ type of witch."

Daphne looked at Astoria out of the corner of her eye, and the younger Greengrass was obviously having trouble refraining from laughing. "Let's just say I have my ways."

"I bet you can't," Pansy retorted.

Daphne grinned. "Done, and to prove I can seduce and shag him, I'll bring proof of my, um, conquest: his invisibility cloak."

She shook hands with Tracey and Pansy. "Astoria, why didn't you join in the bet?" Tracey asked.

Astoria giggled. "Let's just say I've learned not to make bets with my sister."

******

The next day, they met again for tea. Astoria could tell that Tracey and Pansy hoped to disprove Daphne's claims. She knew they would be in for a surprise. As she finished pouring her tea, her sister arrived and sat down. Without saying a word, she opened her bag and pulled out a beautiful cloak.

Tracey grumbled under her breath, but Pansy wasn't ready to cede victory. "So, it's a cloak? How do we know it's Potter's invisibility cloak?"

Daphne smirked as she put it on, causing most of her body to disappear. Tracey reached into her purse, but Pansy stopped him. "It's an invisibility cloak, but who's to say it's Potter's?"

Astoria stood, ignoring her sister's warning hand on her arm. "Are you calling Daphne a liar?"

Daphne finally managed to get her to sit down. "Maybe Pansy and Tracey need further proof, sister, and I'm only too happy to provide it. Meet me at my flat at 5 o'clock this evening," she said.

Astoria looked at her sister and saw that look in her eyes. It was that same look that had defeated her in the past, specifically that earlier bet when they were still students.

"Alright, Greengrass, but if you can't prove that it's Potter's, you'll have to go out with Blaise for dinner."

"Fine, but if I win, you'll have to go out with Nott," Daphne grinned.

"Deal."

******

Neither Pansy or Tracey had been to Daphne's flat for months. Their mutual schedules had prevented them from visiting their friend, so it was only natural for some things to have changed. Yet, as Daphne gave them the tour, Pansy couldn't help thinking there was something else going on.

When they poked their head into the bedroom, she saw that the bed was bigger. She always knew that Daphne liked having a bigger bed than most, yet it was a king-sized bed. Why would she need such a large bed?

"So, Greengrass, when are you going to provide proof?" Pansy asked as they were led back to the living room.

Daphne smirked. "All in good time. First, put this on," she said, handing them the cloak.

Tracey looked at it skeptically. "Why?"

"I don't want to ruin the fun. Make sure you crouch over, or your feet will show. It's not meant to completely hide two fully-grown adults. Put it on, sit on the couch, and be ready to be amazed...and to go on that date, Pansy," Daphne said.

Tracey shrugged, and Pansy looked less certain. Their friend was up to something. She was acting very Slytherin-like, as she should. Still, if it meant winning the bet, she was willing to do anything. Once they put the cloak on, they watched Daphne disappear into the bedroom. A few minutes later, the doorknob turned and in walked Potter.

Tracey barely managed to suppress a gasp, while Pansy narrowed her eyes. Why would Potter visit Daphne's flat? He never had anything to do with Slytherins before, let alone visit their residences. Something strange was going on, and she didn't like it.

Daphne returned, wearing nothing but a skimpy robe. She practically danced across the floor as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Pansy and Tracey watched as Potter's hands undid Daphne's robes, allowing it to drop to the floor.

Tracey was the first to react. She pushed the cloak off her, exposing the duo. Her face was a furious shade of red as she muttered a goodbye. Potter raised his eyebrows in surprise, but otherwise didn't react. Pansy glared at Daphne, who merely waved and pointed to the door. Pansy fled, knowing she was going to be in for the worst date of her life.

******

Daphne turned her attention back to her husband. "So, Harry, do I win the bet?"

He grinned. "I never thought you could get Pansy and Tracey here. So, yes, you do win."

"Excellent. Draco is going to be out of town tomorrow night, and my sister is feeling very lonely. I think then would be the best time for you to pay up." She knew that her husband wouldn't have any problem upholding his end of the bargain. She definitely knew her sister would love it.


	14. A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fulfills his end of the wager with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Incest (sibling). If that is not your cup of tea, then don't read any further. Also, contains consensual infidelity.

Daphne had never been in her sister's bedroom, at least not since Astoria married Draco. But it was larger and grander than her own bedroom. That was expected since Astoria was now Mrs. Malfoy, and the only home Daphne had was a flat she lived in with her husband, Harry. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Even though Daphne was the firstborn, it was Astoria that had been groomed to be the proper, aristocratic wife. At first, it didn't look like she would find an eligible wizard in England, which would have meant searching for one in continental Europe. Fortunately, Draco had dropped his fascination with Pansy, and had asked for Astoria's hand. Given his background and his own actions, Daphne and Astoria's mother were concerned about the influence he would have over her and any children.

Fortunately, her concerns hadn't developed, and Draco had proven to be a far better man than his father. Certainly, he was a better man than he had been as a student. Of course, when Daphne had married Harry, that caused some tension between the two families, with the Greengrass sisters acting to soothe any tension.

While Draco and Astoria's wedding had been a large and public affair, Harry and Daphne's wedding had been quiet, with only Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Astoria in attendance. They never intended to keep the marriage a secret for long, but they didn't want to deal with the overwhelming attention it would have received. So, after some long and hard convincing, Daphne had agreed to a wedding in a Muggle church, with a minister, who also happened to be a Squib.

Now, that kneazle was out of the bag, thanks to the pair of wagers she had made with her best friends, Pansy and Tracey, and with her husband. By now, her fellow Slytherins were probably spreading the word far and wide, and Daphne expected to see gossip columns about it in _The Daily Prophet_. But tonight, she had other matters to attend to.

Tonight, she was witnessing the outcome of the bet she had made with her husband. If she had failed to bring Pansy and Tracey to their flat, she would have agreed to, well, using more Muggle-centric items in the bedroom. Even though she wasn't the Muggle hating woman like other pureblood witches tended to be, it was still a foreign culture to her. Luckily, she had won her bet, and she knew Astoria would be pleased. By winning the bet, Astoria would get a taste of what Daphne experienced every night at home.

Draco was away for a few days, but Daphne suspected he had an idea about tonight's events. Astoria implied as much by relaying the message from her husband that he didn't want this to be a nightly occurrence. But judging by the look of pleasure on her sister's face, Daphne knew Astoria would want to experience Harry again.

Astoria gripped the sheets, with her eyes closed, and loud moans emanating from her mouth. Harry's head was buried between her thighs, and even though Daphne couldn't see, she strongly suspected what he was doing. Her sister's moans of approval only confirmed that theory.

Astoria wasn't a virgin, even before her marriage to Draco, but this was her first time having an affair, even if it was more-or-less approved. Daphne had feared that she would be kicked out of the Malfoy master bedroom, but fortunately her husband and sister insisted she stayed. As she continued to watch, she grew increasingly impatient. A part of her wanted to pull Harry off Astoria and mount him. The other part of her wanted to continue watching.

Before arriving at Malfoy Manor, Daphne had warned Harry about her sister's lovemaking preferences. Even though she hadn't been around the time Astoria lost her virginity, they still talked. Unlike Daphne, Astoria preferred a more gentle approach. She wanted to savor the experience. At home, however, Daphne was more flexible, open to whatever approach Harry wanted, either from a slow and sensual round, to a fast and furious shag.

She had been with Harry long enough to sense his mood. She could tell by slight muscle movements that he was aching to speed things up. Fortunately, he managed to restrain himself and agree to his sister-in-law's wishes. Daphne watched as Harry traveled up Astoria's body until they started kissing. She watched as her sister spread her legs, inviting him into her.

As Harry and Astoria continued making love, Daphne had an idea. She started undressing, hoping that the others wouldn't notice what she was doing. Once she was undressed, she tiptoed to the bed, and as carefully as possible, climbed onto it, laying next to her sister. Astoria looked at her with some alarm, but her attention was turned back to Harry. Fortunately, Daphne had discussed this possibility with Harry, so he wasn't too surprised by it.

Given Astoria's lovemaking preferences, getting into the proper position would be difficult. Therefore, Daphne had to satisfy herself with kissing Astoria's head, shoulder and arms. This additional attention caused her sister to moan even louder as Harry kept his steady pace. The younger Greengrass arched her back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Daphne suspected she was close to an orgasm.

Finally, she screamed, and Harry stiffened. He started to pull out, but Astoria kept him firmly in place. This surprised Daphne. Even with the use of Contraceptive Charms, there was always the risk of pregnancy, and the women in the Greengrass family lineage had proven to be very fertile. Still, if Astoria didn't mind Harry coming inside her, then it was okay with Daphne. She continued planting kisses on her sister as her husband finally withdrew from her.

Now, it was time for the elder sister to take charge. She instructed Astoria to turn onto her side to face Daphne, which she did. Harry slid behind her. Daphne grinned and kissed Astoria gently as Harry cuddled her from behind. The Potters continued worshipping Astoria's body, allowing her to experience even more pleasure than before.

Their lovemaking continued through the night. As Astoria grew accustomed to Harry's presence, she gradually consented to his preferences. They experienced different positions during the night, sometimes kicking Harry off the bed entirely, and sometimes with Astoria acting as the spectator.

As they finally drifted off to sleep, Daphne knew that she would have to teach her sister the joys of shower sex, assuming she didn't already know them. But that would have to wait for another time. As she closed her eyes, she was between Harry and Astoria, with their arms wrapped around her.


	15. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for their use of the tent, Harry and Ginny play a game of Truth or Dare.

Harry and Ginny lost the game, so Ron and Hermione got the tent first. Even though both couples would share it when it was time to sleep, right now Ron and Hermione were not going to use it for that purpose. "Make sure you add some Silencing Charms," Ginny shouted as Ron followed his girlfriend into the tent.

Her brother responded with a rude gesture, and Harry couldn't blame him. After all, he and Ginny had kept the others up the previous night, which had led to this current arrangement. Ginny muttered something about brothers acting like gits, before Harry steered her back to the campfire.

It wasn't the coldest of nights; he had experienced worse nights than this during the Horcrux Hunt, but it was still chilly for this time of the year. He noticed his girlfriend was shivering and put an arm around her to help her warm up. They scooted closer to the fire, hoping that would help even more.

A loud moan pierced the night sky, causing Ginny to glare at the tent. "So much for the Silencing Charm. You think my prat of a brother would know how to cast one by now."

"Hermione certainly does, but I wonder if she's letting us hear their, um, activities as revenge for last night. You certainly were enthusiastic," Harry whispered into her ear, causing her to blush as red as her hair.

"You certainly gave me reason to be loud. I haven't been fucked that hard in...well, never. You certainly know how to make a girl come," she retorted, causing him to blush in return.

They heard another loud moan, this time it sounded like Ron. "I wonder if they're faking it, being intentionally this loud to drive us insane. I can't believe they're that naturally loud," Harry muttered.

"I wouldn't know. It's not like I go around eavesdropping on my brother's sex life," Ginny replied. She sighed as the heat finally started to warm her up. "While we're waiting our turn, have you ever played the game Truth or Dare?"

Harry nodded. "Several times with the guys in the dorm at Hogwarts. The questions and dare were tame."

Ginny grinned. "Then let's spice it up."

"Sounds fun, but shouldn't the game be played by more than just two people?"

"Sure, but for my idea, the two of us will be enough. Are you up to it?"

Harry smiled. "Definitely. Do you want to start?"

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Ginny thought for a moment, then grinned. "We'll start with an easy question: was Cho the first girl you kissed."

Although Harry didn't want to think about his failed relationships, he knew the rules. If he refused to answer or do a dare, he would have to remove an article of clothing. "Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, but only one question per questioner. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Was Dean the first bloke you kissed?"

Ginny blushed. "No, and you won't believe it. It wasn't Michael. It was Neville."

Harry hadn't expected this answer. "Neville? You mean at or after the Yule Ball?"

She nodded. "We were walking back to Gryffindor Tower, and right before we reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he stopped and asked if I minded if he kissed me. I gave him permission, and he did. It wasn't that spectacular, but remember this was before Neville really came out of his shell. Now, truth or dare?"

Harry thought a moment. Since he had picked truth last time, he would go for dare. "Dare."

Ginny smirked. "Go, and take a peek inside the tent and tell me what you see."

He paled, not liking the idea of seeing what his best friends were up to, but he didn't have a choice. He stood and crept over to the tent. While the moans weren't as loud as before, there was still plenty of noise coming from inside. Prepared to run at a moment's notice, he peeked inside, and almost withdrew his head immediately.

Hermione was riding Ron, with her head tilted back. His hands were on her breasts, encouraging her. Once Harry had seen enough, he quickly withdrew and returned to the campfire. "Hermione and Ron are definitely having sex. She's riding Ron."

"I didn't need to know that last part, thank you. Your first sentence had enough information," Ginny said, grimacing.

"Well, you were the one to suggest the dare. Speaking of which, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take off an article of clothing. It doesn't matter which."

She glared at Harry. "That's the consequence of not performing a dare or being truthful."

"If you're refusing to do it, then that will be two articles of clothing, and I get to pick which ones."

Ginny continued glaring at him, before smiling sweetly. She stood and took off her shoes before tossing them aside. "There. Dare completed." He had to admit she had fulfilled the terms of the dare. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You and Ron spotted me snogging Dean in the corridor my fifth year. What was your reaction to that event?"

Now, it was Harry's turn to blush furiously again. "Well, I wanted to hex Dean and kick him off the team. That wasn't all."

"You were playing big brother?"

"No. I wanted to be the one snogging you like that."

Ginny grinned. "Ah, yes, the jealousy route. That explains some of your behavior after Dean and I broke up, not to mention the kiss in the Common Room."

They continued the game, with each question becoming more personal and each dare involving fewer articles of clothing. By the time Ron and Hermione emerged from the tent, the campfire illuminated Harry and Ginny's bodies as they shagged. The quick sound of footsteps sounded the others' retreat.

When Harry rolled off Ginny, they heard a loud roar from the tent. "Speaking of Silencing Charms…!"

Ginny responded with a well-timed Bat Bogey Hex that struck Ron as he stuck his head out. Harry's laughter mixed with Hermione's as Ron muttered, "That's not funny."


	16. In Each Other's Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione comfort each other after their escape from Malfoy Manor.

Ron couldn't sleep. Even though it had been a week since their escape from Malfoy Manor, the nightmares continued to torment him. Even in his dreams, he could hear Hermione screaming as Bellatrix Lestrange tortured him. While he was fortunate to escape with only minor cuts and bruises, he feared Hermione wouldn't be the same again.

He had heard about how Bellatrix and other Death Eaters had tortured Neville's parents into insanity. While she was the only Death Eater casting the Cruciatus Curse, and the torture had been short-lived, she had a terrifying reputation for a good reason. Hermione was lucky she was able to lie to that witch during that horrific time.

As Ron turned to his left side, he heard two things: the snores coming from Harry's bed, and the creaking of the bedroom door. He wondered if it was Bill coming to check up on him. But when he sat up, he saw it was Hermione. Even though Fleur had treated her for a week, Ron could tell she was still weak, stumbling occasionally.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? You should be in bed," he whispered, determined not to wake Harry.

"I couldn't sleep, especially when I heard you screaming just now," she replied.

Ron couldn't believe he had screamed. If that was the case, Harry would have been woken up. Instead, his best mate was still sound asleep. "Bill gave him a Sleeping Draught, so that's why he didn't wake up," Hermione said, answering his unspoken question.

Even though he knew she should be in bed, Ron scooted as far over as possible to give Hermione some room. She climbed in next to him, practically trapping him against the wall. But that wasn't important, especially when he wrapped his arms around her. She faced him, her face still pale with fright.

Ron noticed that she was trying to say something. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Kiss me, Ron."

His first response was to worry about Harry's reaction, but remembering the Sleeping Draught, Ron obeyed Hermione. As gently as he could, he pressed his lips to hers. She practically melted in his arms as she returned the kiss as fervently as possible. As they continued snogging, their hands explored each other's bodies.

Ron knew it would be mental to try to have sex with Hermione now, even if she was up to it. He tried reminding the rest of his body about that fact, with mixed success. Still, Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking and gave him an encouraging smile. "It's fine, Ron."

"Hermione, as much as I would love to make love to you, now isn't the time. I'm not even talking about the fact that Harry is in the same room. I don't want to rush you," he said, then kissed her gently.

"Thank you, Ron. Do you mind if I spend the rest of the night here, in your arms?"

Ron smiled. "Of course. Maybe we can help each other sleep."

They drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that they had each other.


	17. Lost In Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting lost in the Forbidden Forest during detention in seventh year, Neville gets lost in his own fantasy.

Neville had hoped never to be in the Forbidden Forest again, yet here he was, because of detention. Making matters worse, he had tripped, causing him to be separated from Ginny, Luna, and Hagrid. Being lost in this forest was not the best idea.

To make matters even worse, he felt blood trickling down his leg. Not a lot, but there was enough pain to make the journey back to the castle a struggle. That was assuming that either Snape or the Carrows would allow him to leave detention early over something they considered trivial.

Then he saw it: a rare red and purple flower. If he was right, then it could help him. It supposedly has healing properties, but it's best to mix it in a potion. While it could be used raw, there were some side effects, according to Professor Sprout. But since he was alone, he didn't think there should be any problem.

Neville winced in pain as he struggled to walk. The bleeding must have been worse than he thought. He picked up the flower, rolled up his pants leg, then applied a couple of petals to the wound.

_Somehow, Neville managed to make it to the girls dormitory. The stairs would usually turn into a slide if a boy tried climbing them, but today they granted him access. That was a good thing, because he had been invited._

_Ginny waited for him on the bed, wearing only her bra and knickers. She smiled seductively as he approached her. As he started undressing, she followed suit by tossing her undergarments to the floor. She reached up, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed._

_"Thank you for coming," she said, then looked down at his stiff cock. "Well, I guess you haven't come yet. Thanks for being here."_

_Neville lost all semblance of rational thought as Ginny rolled him onto his back before mounting him. It was a good thing her dorm was empty judging by her loud moans of approval as she rode him._

******

Ginny was the first to notice Neville's absence. When she told Hagrid and Luna, they retraced their steps. She was also the first to hear him, and judging by her experience of growing up with six brothers, she knew what he was doing.

"Hagrid, why don't you and Luna check over there? He may have gone that way," Ginny suggested.

Luna smiled knowingly as though she suspected Ginny's plan. Ginny waited until they were gone before resuming her walking. She saw Neville stroking his cock and heard him calling her name. She blushed, and wondered why he had decided to do this here.

That's when she saw the flower. Remembering what Sprout said, she guessed that Neville thought the side effects wouldn't happen if he was alone. As much as she would like to shag Neville properly, the others could return soon.

******

_Now Ginny was on her back as he fucked her. They shagged with enough ferocity that the headboard slammed against the wall. Neville felt his orgasm approaching, but couldn't pull out even if he wanted to. Her legs made sure if that, forcing him to keep thrusting deeply into her._

_Suddenly, his climax washed over him, and he spilled his seed into_ Ginny's mouth. He opened his eyes and blinked. He could have sworn that he was in her bed, on top of her. Then the trees reminded him of his real location. He saw the real Ginny smiling as she cleaned herself.

"You'd better get dressed. We can talk about this later," she promised, winking at him. Neville couldn't wait for that discussion.


	18. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione have a talk.

Harry sat by the tent's entrance, looking out into the distance. He could hear the wind blowing, and the chirping of birds. Two weeks had passed since the incident at Godric's Hollow, where Voldemort had set a trap, and they had walked into it. Who knows how much longer it had been since Ron had stormed out.

"Harry?"

He turned and saw Hermione looking at him curiously. "What is it, Hermione?"

"I was wondering...nevermind," she said, turning away. As she turned away, Harry could see her cheeks reddening. He doubted the cause was anger, so it was more likely she was about to ask an embarrassing question.

"Tell me."

She sighed and walked to him. Sitting down, she was still blushing. "I was wondering how far you went with Ginny."

It was Harry's turn to blush. "What do you mean?"

She sighed again, this time with a hint of impatience. "I mean, did the two of you have sex?"

This was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have with any other girl, especially Hermione. Yet, he also knew there had to be a reason she was asking him. "Yes. The night before Dumbledore's funeral, she slipped into my dorm. We tried to be as quiet as possible, but I don't think you need to know the details."

Hermione's face was as now as red as his. "No, well...what was it like? I mean, don't tell me every position you and Ginny did."

"It was wonderful. Even though Dumbledore had just been killed and we were about to go to his funeral, it was a special moment. I was worried that I would screw everything up, but Ginny was patient and understanding. Why?"

"I'm just curious about…"

"Sex? I mean have you ever…?"

She glared at him, and he prepared himself for a hex. Too late, he knew better than to ask her about her sexual experience, even though she had asked him about his. Fortunately, she calmed down. "Yes, but not with Ron. Maybe I was fantasizing about him when I lost my virginity, so maybe that's why it wasn't that great."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had heard stories, from the other boys in the dorm. A few of them were supposedly about their girlfriends' first times and how awkward it had been. "Maybe," he finally said.

Suddenly, Hermione stood and hurried over to her bag. She pulled out a vial, and Harry recognized it as their supply of Polyjuice Potion. Curious, he watched her pull out another bag. It looked empty, but as she brought it to him, he saw it had some red hair. It wasn't just any red hair, it was Ron's.

He knew what she had in mind. "Hermione, I don't think this is a good idea. You love Ron, and I know you want to be with him, but this isn't the way. Even though I would look like and feel like him, I wouldn't be him."

He saw tears in her eyes, but he also saw her attempts to fight them. "I know, Harry, but…"

Harry took her hands and held them gently. "Listen, I couldn't forgive myself if I did this. Ron wouldn't definitely forgive me, and you couldn't forgive either of us. I know it's hard, but when it comes time to be with him, you should be with the real Ron Weasley."

Hermione smiled as she wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You miss Ron, and so do I."

"Where would I be without you?"

"Where would we be without each other. We have to be strong for each other."

"Agreed."


	19. Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is surprised by his mysterious partner.

Harry heard Daphne moaning loudly from the other bed. Before he was blindfolded, he caught a glimpse of Draco's wicked smirk as he slid into Daphne. He recognized the familiar hands of Astoria as she tied him, but it wasn't her that was riding him. He had slept with Astoria enough times to know it was an unfamiliar body on top of him.

Before arriving at Malfoy Manor for tonight's _party_ , Daphne had told him there was going to be a surprise. Harry suspected Daphne would shag Draco, leaving her sister to him. Instead, a mysterious guest joined the party. Even though he couldn't see her, Harry had enough Auror training to allow his other senses to give him information. 

First, the mysterious partner's voice was soft; in fact, it was far softer than any of the Greengrass sisters. Second, she liked to keep her nails trimmed, while both Daphne and Astoria kept them long enough to be noticeable. Finally, her favorite position seemed to be the cowgirl position, and he knew both his wife and sister-in-law preferred Harry being on top.

Daphne's moans grew louder, drowning out his mysterious partner's cries. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before he came, but he wondered if she would let him. Judging by the way she sped up her thrusts, it seemed obvious that she didn't have any interest in tormenting him. Good thing too, because his restraint melted away as he filled her with his seed.

It was only when she slid off him that the blindfold was removed. He looked into the grinning face of Tracey Davis. "Daphne, Astoria, you're right. Potter is quite the catch."

Astoria smirked. "Daphne's still busy with my husband." A statement proven true as Draco was now fucking Daphne from behind, her moans now muffled by pillows. "Tracey, if you're done with him and if Harry is up to it, I can take over."

The grin on Harry's face told his sister-in-law his answer.


	20. Parvati's Hunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati plays a hunch.

Parvati noticed that Fred and George were whispering. Whenever they did that, trouble usually followed. "Padma, I think our boyfriends are up to something."

She looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet, and rolled her eyes. "Parvati, they're always up to something."

"I mean they're really up to something, like something naughty. Trust me on this," Parvati told her sister.

"So what do you want to do about it?"

Before she could reply, Fred and George stood up. "If you excuse us, ladies, we have some business to attend to back at the shop. I assume dinner is still on at the Burrow," George said.

Parvati replied, "Of course."

He grinned. "Excellent."

She waited until they had left before turning to Padma. "Do you want to find out what they're up to?"

Padma sighed. "We might as well. It's too loud here in the pub to do any reading," she said pointedly. Parvati knew her twin always hated loud noises when she was trying to read. It must be a Ravenclaw thing.

******

When the Patils had started dating the Weasley twins, they had heard all the jokes that went on with it. Lavender and Cho had assumed that Fred and George would try to switch places on them, but Parvati told them that they wouldn't be fooled that easily. As a twin herself, Parvati knew all the tricks when it came to pulling that type of stunt.

Of course, some of the other reactions had been naughtier. Seamus had asked if Parvati would have sex with George at the same time Padma was shagging Fred. That had earned him a well-timed Bat Bogey Hex from Ginny, who then promised he would sleep on their couch during their upcoming honeymoon.

While Padma had been aghast at Seamus's joke, Parvati had secretly been aroused by the possibility. She wondered if such an occurrence would be akin to making love in front of the mirror, watching their reflections. But she knew better than to suggest that; Padma was secretive about her love life, and Fred was equally reserved. George would agree to it, but he knew the others' preferences.

When the Patils arrived at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, they saw George checking the shelves. While the shop wasn't open yet, they were allowed access to the premises as long as one of their boyfriends was around. George saw them enter and grinned. "Padma, if you're looking for Fred, he's in the back."

Padma nodded, then disappeared. Parvati waited until her sister was gone before turning to George. "So, what are you and Fred up to?"

He gave her an innocent expression that she never believed. "What makes you think we're up to something?"

"Because you're a Weasley, and you're George," she said dryly.

He grinned again. "I guess you got me. Maybe a reward for being so clever," he said as he advanced on her, backing her up towards a shelf.

Parvati decided to play along. "What kind of reward do you have in mind?"

George's response was to kiss her, which she eagerly returned. Even though their siblings or Verity could walk in on them at any time, it was that danger that thrilled her. She tilted her head back and moaned as he started kissing her neck. His hands traveled down her body, and one of them disappeared under her skirt.

That almost stopped her right there. Something wasn't right. George never played with her knickers like that, at least not while she was dressed. As he continued caressing her body, she observed that his movements were hesitant. Normally, she might not have noticed, but there was something about George that didn't seem right.

Parvati decided to play a hunch. "George, would you like to see what our siblings are up to?"

His brief reluctance was all she needed to confirm this theory. "Sure," he said after a moment. This hesitation proved that it was Fred who was snogging her, not George. Which meant that Padma could be pinned against the wall by Parvati's boyfriend. She wondered if her sister knew.

She led him by the hand to the storage room, and they were greeted by the sounds of sex. Apparently, George and Padma had wasted no time in shedding their clothing. Parvati and Fred watched as their siblings shagged against the wall. Padma clung to George desperately with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Parvati noticed Fred looking at her suspiciously, probably wondering if she suspected. "Do you like what you see, Fred?" she asked, deciding to drop all pretense.

"I knew this wouldn't work," Fred said, not bothering to deny it. "How did you know?"

"Your hands. Given George's injury, you couldn't simply pretend to switch places, so I assume you used Polyjuice Potion," Parvati replied, trying to explain over the sound of her sister's cries of pleasure.

"I thought Padma would be the first to notice," Fred said.

"Maybe she did as soon as he arrived here with George."

"Oy! Are the two of you going to just stand there talking or are you going to shag? Fred and I didn't conjure up this plan just to have a passive audience," George teased. A playful slap from Padma encouraged him to resume.

Parvati quickly undressed before dropping to her knees. "Tell me, Fred, does my sister like giving you a blowjob?"

Fred shook his head. "No."

"That's a pity. You don't know what you're missing," she replied as she reached for his now naked cock. "Just stand there and let me do all the work."


	21. The Chaser and the Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny have a midnight rendezvous in the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry thought he heard the floorboards creak, but decided it was his imagination. As he closed his eyes, he heard the sound again. This time, it was accompanied by light breathing. He reached for his wand in case the intruder meant to do him any harm. He had barely touched it when his bed curtains were yanked open.

He relaxed almost immediately when he saw the face of his visitor: Ginny. The funny thing was that she wasn't dressed for bed, but in her Quidditch uniform. "Ginny, have you been wearing that since practice?"

She kissed him before answering. "No, silly. I just thought we could go for a nighttime practice session."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "At this time of night?"

"Why not? With both the cloak and the map, we shouldn't have any trouble sneaking out. Also, there isn't any war, so we won't have to worry about the doors being locked." When he hesitated, she added, "If you can block a few of my shots, I'll let your Quaffle in, if you know my meaning."

"And if you make all of your shots?"

Ginny smirked. "Then you'll have to pleasure me until I come. Are you up for the challenge?"

He suspected she already knew what his answer would be.

******

Ever since Harry and Ginny resumed their relationship and returned to Hogwarts, they had spent as much free time together as possible. Because of the circumstances of the Carrows' reign, the students in Harry's year were given a chance to re-do their seventh year. Many, including Harry, took that opportunity.

As such, Harry and Ginny no longer had to worry about different exam schedules like they did during her fifth year. Hermione would try to remind them of the importance of the N.E.W.T.s, but eventually gave up. "At least try to find a more discreet place to snog or shag," she told them.

The problem was that the entire school now knew of the Room of Requirement. Harry would have taken Ginny to the Prefect's Bathroom, but McGonagall had apparently charmed it so that members of the opposite sex couldn't use it at the same time. That left empty classrooms, broom closets or the school grounds.

Fortunately, they were able to slip out of the castle unnoticed, thanks to the use of the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map. Once they were confident they were alone on the grounds, they hurried to the Quidditch Pitch. As Gryffindor's captain, Harry had the authority to use the locker room at any time. After all, he needed to go through there to the Captain's Office. Of course, he doubted that any of the teachers thought anyone would be here this time of night.

Once inside the locker room, Harry and Ginny made their way to the pitch through the Gryffindor entrance. Once inside the stadium, Harry took a moment to survey the darkened surroundings. It was a very short moment, because soon Ginny's lips were pressed against his.

"Let's take this back to the locker room," Harry said in between kisses.

"Where's the fun in that?" she countered as she started unbuttoning his pajama top.

"But anyone could see us."

"Only if anyone's awake."

"What about the practice session?" Harry reminded her.

Ginny smirked. "Oh, we'll definitely have our practice session, alright. But I decided to change it from using the balls to something else." She reached down and felt his hardening cock through his pajama bottoms.

Harry didn't need any more encouragement. She quickly shoved his pajama pants down, freeing his cock. In response, Ginny knelt and took him deep into her mouth. Harry let out a loud moan as she began sucking him. He remembered the first time she had given him oral sex and had marveled at her talent. She had only gotten better since then. With her talents, she was able to keep him from coming too quickly, although it was difficult, at least for him.

Ginny's head bobbed back and forth along his length, varying her pace. Sometimes, her movements were swift; other times, she didn't move her head at all, preferring to use her tongue to stimulate him. Finally, he came, emptying himself into her as she swallowed every drop.

Most girls would have appreciated their partners returning the oral favor. Ginny knew Harry didn't like that, so she didn't insist on it. Instead, he preferred to pleasure her with his finger. He revelled in the look of pleasure on her face as his fingers explored her. But as much as she enjoyed that, they both knew his cock would bring her to greater heights.

Ginny led him to the upper-most level before gently pushing him onto a seat. Grinning wickedly, she turned to face the field before lowering herself onto him. Harry used his hands to guide her, then kept a hold of her as she started with a slow rhythm. He groaned in frustration as she would lift herself almost completely off him before descending all the way down again. The deliberate pace frustrated him, a fact that Ginny loved to exploit. 

She gradually increased her pace as she rode him. When she leaned her head back, her long red hair brushed against his face. He could still smell her favorite shampoo. This aroma aroused him even more, if that was possible. He resisted the urge to meet her downward thrusts, because there would be plenty of time for that later.

After a few more strokes by her body, Harry lifted Ginny off of him, turned her around, and set her gently on the bench. It was a lot thinner than a bed, so he would have to position himself very carefully. He guided himself into her, then wrapped his arms around her to provide the necessary support. They both knew that one wrong slip by his hands and she could easily fall off, but she trusted him.

This time it was her turn to moan as he fucked her. He didn't start with a slow pace; instead, it was a fast and furious shag, as payback for her teasing him. His cock slammed into her, eliciting screams. They both knew that could draw attention to themselves, but they didn't care at the moment. Soon, all too soon, he felt his approaching orgasm. He tried restraining himself, but he couldn't. He filled her with his seed, kissing her as she climaxed.

Normally, they would cuddle after a round of sex, but they had to get out of the nighttime air before anyone saw them. Not bothering to dress just yet, they gathered their clothing and made their way back to the locker room. As Harry was about to dress, Ginny stopped him. His cock began to harden again when he saw the wicked smile on her face. "Before we return to the castle, we'll need a shower."

Her suggestion meant that it could easily be another hour before they returned to Gryffindor Tower, because there wasn't any way they could keep their hands off each other as they showered. 

"But before we do, how about we shag in the Captain's Office? I believe Angelina confided in me something about the…"

Harry finished her sentence with a grin. "You mean the Captain's Privilege? I think that can be arranged."


	22. Silent Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even breathing can be noisy.

The footsteps grew louder and Hermione was forced to hold her breath. She could feel Harry's breath on her neck as they remained still. Night had fallen on the forest, so it was difficult to see who the newcomers were. But given that this was a hard-to-reach area of the forest, she suspected they weren't Muggles.

Her suspicions proved correct as the intruders emerged from the shadows, converging on Harry and Hermione's location. Fortunately, they didn't notice the duo, since Hermione had cast the protective charms well. Still, the magic only stopped the Snatchers from seeing them; it wouldn't stop them from hearing or smelling them. 

The leader looked in Hermione's direction with suspicion on his face. He sniffed, which meant he could smell her perfume. She had to breathe, but managed to do so quietly. She didn't know if the Snatcher could hear her breathing, but she didn't want to take any chances.

It was a good thing the Snatchers couldn't see them. Despite the coolness of the temperature, Harry and Hermione were in various states of undress. They had retreated from the tent for some privacy, but remained well within the magic's protective boundaries. Harry was down to his underwear, while Hermione still had her jeans on, with her shirt on the ground.

The lead Snatcher drew closer, until he was only a foot away from Harry and Hermione. They held their breaths, wondering if their enemy would try to continue his advance. If he did, he would meet with a strong, but invisible barrier. That, however, would alert the Snatchers to the trio's presence, and even Hermione's spells wouldn't hold up against a great horde of opponents.

Fortunately, the leader stopped, although he continued looking puzzled. After a couple of agonizing minutes, he turned back to his crew and motioned for them to leave. Harry and Hermione remained still until they were sure he was gone. Even after the last Snatcher disappeared, they waited a couple more minutes before resuming their snogging.

They started to kiss again, but this time it was more hesitant. They were angry that the Snatchers' appearance had cost them precious minutes, because Ron would wake up from his nap anytime now. They definitely didn't want him to know about their relationship, at least not yet. So, after one last kiss, they reluctantly retrieved their clothing and dressed before returning to the tent. Maybe next time they would be luckier.


	23. The Trouble with Thin Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thin wall causes certain inconveniences.

To say that Scorpius was angry would be a disappointment. Here he was, in bed with his girlfriend, and yet couldn't have sex with her. Oh, her parents hadn't forbidden them from having sex. After all, both Scorpius and Rose were adults, and had their own flat. But here, in Rose's grandparents' holiday home in Scotland, it was practically impossible for them to shag as much as they would like...or as loudly.

The house, if you could call it that, was small. In fact, it wasn't that much bigger than Hagrid's, although it had two bedrooms. The problem was that the wall separating the two bedrooms was almost as thin as parchment. So, what one couple did, the other could hear. Given the way Rose liked to cuss during sex, Scorpius knew her parents wouldn't like knowing their daughter's vocabulary. Not to mention, it would be embarrassing to hear his future in-laws listening to their sex life.

Of course, Silencing Charms would have been the way to go, if not for Rose's Granger grandparents. They had loaned Mrs. Weasley and her family, along with Scorpius, the use of the house, provided that no magic would be used. While neither Rose or Mrs. Granger liked it, they accepted that fact. Mr. Weasley and Scorpius, however, were struggling with it, since they were both raised in pureblood families.

Scorpius tossed, trying to sleep, but failed. Normally, when he had a rousing round of sex with his girlfriend, he was able to go straight to sleep. Unfortunately, with potential eavesdropping issues, he couldn't depend on any romantic solutions.

"Scorpius, are you having trouble sleeping?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

She sighed. "I know. If only my grandparents allowed us to use our wands…"

"But they're not even here! Why couldn't your mother agree to their demands, then go back on her word?"

"Because she keeps her word, Scorpius Malfoy," Rose replied sternly. Then her voice lightened up, "But maybe there is something that can help."

Scorpius looked at her skeptically. "What is it?"

Instead of answering, she slid out of bed, not bothering to put on a robe. He watched as her naked body strolled across the room to her luggage. She opened it and pulled out a couple of items. She turned and faced him with a wicked grin. "How would you like to try something different tonight?"

******

Ron and Hermione had long since learned the art of silent lovemaking. They had plenty of practice during the Horcrux Hunt. They would practice when Harry was on guard, oblivious to their passions; they would practice when Harry was sleep, and one of them was supposed to stand guard.

By the time they had shared a room for George's wedding, their practice had become second nature. Every so often, a loud moan would escape from Hermione's lips, especially when she felt a particularly deep thrust from Ron. Not even her scratches on his shoulder blades could draw a sound from him. The only audio evidence of their lovemaking would be the creaking of bed springs or the sound of heavy breathing. 

Now, they had put their habits to good use. Even though they knew the wall separating their room from their daughter's was thin, that didn't stop them from making love. With their abilities to keep from moaning, it was unlikely that either Rose or Scorpius would hear them. That was how they wanted it; it would be awkward if their daughter or Malfoy's son eavesdropped on them, especially when Hermione climaxed.

Tonight, their movements were slow and sensual, which softened the sound of their bed's movements. Although it was unlikely that their bed could be heard next door, there wasn't any use in taking chances. Hermione clung to Ron as they kissed. Their bodies moved as one.

When Ron thrust deeply into her, he heard a muffled moan. He grinned. "Naughty, Hermione. What if Rose or Scorpius had heard you?" he whispered.

"That wasn't me," she whispered back. Their bodies stopped, as they strained to hear any noise. When it wasn't repeated, they figured it was an animal outside, perhaps an owl. Soon, they resumed their slow, but steady pace.

This time it was Hermione who heard the moan. It was definitely a moan, although muffled by something. She motioned for Ron to stop, and they strained their ears. This time they both heard it, and it wasn't coming from outside the house. Their faces paled as they looked at each other.

"Ron, you don't think…"

He grimaced. "I don't want to think…"

"Rose and Scorpius…"

"Thanks for that mental image of our daughter with Malfoy's son."

Hermione didn't want to think about it either. Maybe one of them was having a nightmare. Yes, that had to be it. "Maybe something's wrong. Let me check."

Ron shook his head. "I don't want Scorpius getting a good look at you. I'll check," he whispered, sliding out of bed. He knew she would retort about having her robe to cover herself. He donned his robe, then crept out of the bedroom.

******

Her gag had slipped from her mouth, which caused Scorpius to curse under his breath. The gag had been her idea. Since she was a loud moaner, she guessed it would be a good way for them to have sex without her parents being the wiser. Yet, he had barely started moving inside her before the cloth slid from her mouth. Either he hadn't tied it tightly, or Rose had something else in mind.

With the gag in mind, Scorpius had to shush her. They slowed their movements, but that frustrated them both. But they couldn't help it; any frenzied lovemaking would result in Rose screaming, awakening her parents and alerting them to her activities. As much as he hated it, he willed himself to keep a slow pace.

******

The door was ajar and Ron took a quick peek inside. He wished he hadn't. All he could see was Scorpius's naked back. At least that was all before the blanket slid off his body, exposing his arse. Ron saw his daughter's legs wrapped around his waist as the young couple moved slowly, unconsciously mirroring the adult Weasleys' actions. Ron closed his eyes as he quietly backed away.

He returned to the other bedroom and rejoined Hermione in bed. "What was it, Ron?"

"Let's just say that we need to return their wands so that we can all cast Silencing Charms."

Hermione grimaced, but recovered. "But my parents…"

"What they don't know, won't hurt them. What I know, has hurt my eyes."

"Maybe I can make it better," she promised, before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. It didn't take long before all knowledge of his daughter's activities faded from his mind. Hermione had a way of making him forget his troubles, at least during sex.


	24. A Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks decides to reward Fred and George for their hard work.

"Sometimes, I wish the witches and wizards would use Muggle technology," Hermione grumbled as she worked on the room with Fred, George, and Ron.

Sirius snorted as he walked in. "Even if they did, my parents would jump off a cliff before using any Muggle devices. What sort of object did you have in mind?"

"Air conditioning," she retorted, wiping another few drops of sweat from her face.

"Tell us about it," George grumbled.

"Yeah, Mum could have at least had us wait until winter to help tidy up Grimmauld Place. No offense, Sirius," Fred added.

Sirius chuckled. "None taken. That bloody elf should have done his part first. Maybe I can convince your mother."

George rolled his eyes, while Ron snorted. "You'd have better luck having Snape use shampoo," Fred quipped.

"Wotcher, Fred."

The group turned and saw Tonks walk into the room, throwing her cloak off her. "It looks like Tonks was smart," Hermione pointed out.

Tonks grinned. "And what's that?"

"Wearing lighter clothes under your robes," Hermione replied.

"You can thank dear old Dad for that. While Mum may have been disowned by my aunts and the rest of the family, she doesn't believe that respectable witches should show any part of their legs above their knees, or wear any shirts that show any part of our arms above the elbow," Tonks snorted.

"I think Mum graduated from the same school yours did," George pointed out.

"Of course, she did. They both went to Hogwarts after all," Sirius joked.

George laughed. "Not what I meant, Sirius, but I'm sure you know that."

The group continued to work until Mrs. Weasley called them down for supper. They began to file out, until Tonks said, "Fred, George, wait a minute."

The twins looked at each other, wondering what she wanted. She waited until the others had left before closing the door. "This has been a long, cruel summer, and the two of you have worked hard."

"Try telling Mum that," Fred said.

"Yeah. She thinks we haven't worked hard enough," George added.

"It doesn't help that Kreacher is fighting us almost in every turn. But maybe I can reward you for doing a great job so far," Tonks said, winking as she walked towards them.

"What do you have in mind?"

Instead of answering, Tonks knelt and started to undo their belt buckles. She began with Fred before moving on to George. Neither twin said anything. Instead, they stared at each other in disbelief before looking back at her. As puzzled as they were by her actions, neither made a move to stop her.

Tonks freed Fred's cock, then began stroking it. After giving it a few strokes, she turned her attention to George's cocks, licking her lips as she gazed at it. She looked up at them, seeing their eager grins on their faces. "Now, this is only a taste before dinner. Maybe we can move on to the full course after dinner."

Later, when Fred and George joined the others downstairs, their mother chastised them for being late, pointing out that their meal was growing cool. The others assumed that they were planning pranks, and they weren't in any hurry to discourage that theory. They couldn't wait until supper was over.


	25. The Games They Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a game they play all the time.

Harry strained against his restraints, but it was useless. Even his wandless spells didn't help, but then again, they normally didn't. Still, Daphne must have taken extra care to keep him tied up. He knew how she liked to play with him first. After all, she saw it as pleasure before business.

Daphne smiled as she sat atop him. She brushed her arse teasingly against his cock. He knew full well she wouldn't let it into her until he had bowed to her request. He knew he would relent, but he had some pride and dignity. He didn't know how much he would have by the end of the night, but he was determined to keep it for as long as possible.

"You know what to do, don't you?" she asked, running a finger up and down his chest. She decided to tease him even more by leaning forward and brushing her breasts against his chest. They both know how much he liked to touch them.

"Yes."

"Then say it. Say my name."

Harry greeted his teeth. He wanted to say it so he could give his wife a proper shagging, but pride dictated that he refuse. He had to hold out for as long as possible. Finally, the temptation became too great, and he obeyed. "Daphne!"

She slid off him, rolled over to their bedside table and picked up a pocket watch. She smirked as she looked at it, then him. "Four minutes. That's a new record. I thought you would have surrendered after thirty seconds."

"Then you don't know me as well as you thought," Harry said. "Now, if you don't mind?" 

Daphne reached forward and untied his hands. Immediately, he grabbed her, and rolled her onto her back. It was his turn to smirk before sliding into her and kissing her passionately. Oh, how he loved these games they played before making love. He was going to love tomorrow night's game.


End file.
